Preparatoria Orange Star High School
by Nokaira
Summary: Videl,Gohan,Goku,Milk,Bulma,Vegeta,Goten,Bra,Pan,Trunks,N18,Krillin,Uub,Marron,Ten,Lunch y más personajes de Dragon Ball Z TODOS en un solo lugar la preparatoria "Orange High School" Ustedes sean testigo de mucho amor y locura adolescente. Dejen Review :D
1. El intercambio

**Discleimer:** Dragon Ball Z solo tiene un dueño y inventor "**_Akira Toriyama_**" yo solo uso sus personajes para expresar mi imaginación.

Aquí todos tienen 17 años y van a la secundaria.

* * *

_**Preparatoria Orange Star High School**_

**Capitulo 1:** _Un intercambio._

-Muy buenos días jóvenes, antes de iniciar mi clase debo dar un anuncio- Dijo el profesor guardando silencio hasta esperar que sus alumnos le prestaran atención.

-Silencio- Se escucho por todo el salón de clase acaparando la atención de todos los jóvenes presentes.

-Como les decía, en esta primera semana de clases pudieron ver antiguos compañeros pero...-

-Siento llegar tarde profesor- Dijo agitada una hermosa joven de dos coletas y ojos azules.

-Señorita Videl, ¿De nuevo tarde?, tome asiento rápido- La señorita no lo pensó dos veces y subió hasta el tercer piso para tomar su asiento.

-Como les decía antes de ser interrumpido habrán cambios en esta institución un grupo de nuevos alumnos serán ingresados- El profesor fue interrumpido por un chico de melenas rubias.

-Pero profesor que cosas dice, las clases empezaron hace ya una semana- Dijo Shapner cerrando los ojos y soltando una risita -Eso es algo absurdo, ¿No cree profesor?-

-Más respeto joven shapner y le recomiendo si no quiere ir a la dirección que tome asiento como se debe y deje de estar meciéndose como de costumbre- Reprendió el profesor. - Abran nuevos chicos porque la escuela y algunos padres aceptaron el intercambio y traslado de algunos de su compañeros, espero que no obstinen a los nuevos estudiantes y los hagan sentir cómodos-

-Esta hablando enserio, el profesor?- Le dijo Milk al oído de bulma.

-No lo puedo creer habrán nuevos alumnos- Contesto la peliazul.

-Pasen Jóvenes, clase ellos son los nuevos estudiantes de intercambio- Dicho esto empezaron a entrar varios jóvenes al salón de clase.

-Sus nombres y escuela por favor- Pidió el profesor a sus nuevos alumnos.

-Mi nombre es Krillin y vengo de Green High School- Dijo con los mejores ánimos.

-Ese enano estará en este salón- Susurro la hermosa Bra al oído de su amiga Angela.

-Yo creo que es bonito- Dijo la pelirroja mientras su amiga la miraba con cara de asco.

-Mi nombre es Goku y yo vengo de Green High School-

-Mi nombre es Pan... Blue Hihg School-

-¿Y esa que?- Dijo entre risas burlonas Marron.

-Silencio- Grito el profesor.

-Soy Vegeta-

-Mi nombre es Goten y vengo de Green High School-

-¿Oye Milk ese muchacho Goten y ese tal.. ese el de ahí, se parecen mucho, ¿Crees que sean hermanos?-

-Si tienes razón Bulma son idénticos, puedo asegurar que hasta se ven como hermanos gemelos-

-Mi nombre es Gohan y vengo de Blue High School-

-Al fin terminaron este año son muchos los nuevos ingresados- Dijo Trunks a su amigo Ten.

-Tomen asiento y sean bienvenidos a la preparatoria Orange Star High School-

-Están guapos, no lo crees Videl?- Dijo Iresa

-Se ven muy sospechosos- Confeso Videl mirando de reojo a sus nuevos compañeros.

-Tu siempre de desconfiada- Dijo Iresa llamando a uno de los chicos nuevos.

-¿Pero que haces Iresa?- Pregunto enojada Videl.

-Hay dos asientos libres en este pido, podemos invitarlos a que suban-

-NO- Grito la pelinegra.

-Muy tarde Videl, dos de ellos vienen para acá- Dijo sonriente como siempre. -Aquí chicos vengan hay dos asientos vacíos-

-Hola me puedo sentar- Dijo tímidamente Gohan.

-Claro toma asiento- Dijo enérgicamente Iresa.

-¿Y tus amigos?- Pregunto esta viendo que solo único se acerco al tercer piso.

-Ellos tienen lugar o eso creo- Contesto Gohan.

-Bueno no importa te presentare a mis amigos.

-A tu izquierda se encuentra mi amiga Videl y quien le sigue es Shapner yo me llamo Iresa-

-Mucho gusto Iresa, yo soy Gohan- El joven miro a sus demás compañeros topándose con una hermosa mirada de ojos extremadamente azules cristalinos.

-No le tengas miedo, ella no muerde o bueno no a niños tímidos- Aseguro Shapner al ver que Gohan se quedo mirando a Videl.

-Shapner tu siempre te comportas así como un idiota deberías madurar- Dijo la pelinegra zafándose de esos ojos azabaches.

Gohan miro hacia el frente y fijo la vista en un pequeño choque entre alumnos como era de esperarse.

-Ni te acerques a esa silla, ¿me estas entendiendo?- Dijo Marron parándose de su lugar.

-Pero esta vacía- Recalco lo obvio la joven Pan.

-Pero esta cerca de mi novio y no quiero cosas raras al lado de el- Dijo sin ningún remordimiento.

-¿Rara?- Pregunto Pan enarcando un ceja.

-Pan ven aquí hay otra silla vacía- Dijo de la nada Gohan.

Pan siguió a Gohan en silencio, con un poco de temor y vergüenza se sentó en la silla al lado de un chico rubio.

"Este no va hacer un bonito día" Pensó Pan ocultando su rostro con ambas manos.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Otra de mis locuras, ya ven jajaj...

¿Les gusta?, pregunten si tienen alguna duda porque yo se que hay muchos clavos sueltos pero en el siguiente capitulo sabremos en donde se sentó Goku,Vegeta,Krillin y Goten.

Les voy adelantar algo: También estarán estos personajes que no mencione en el primer capitulo.

N18,N17, Uub y otros de sorpresita mucho mas adelante.

Si dejan un comentario yo me animo a publicar el siguiente capitulo más rápido.

Att: **Nokaira.**


	2. La Dinamica

**Discleimer:** Akira Toriyama "El magnifico" creador de DB,Z,GT.

* * *

_**Preparatoria Orange High School**_

**Anteriormente:**

Pan siguió a Gohan en silencio, con un poco de temor y vergüenza se sentó en la silla al lado de un chico rubio.

"Este no va hacer un bonito día" Pensó Pan ocultando su rostro con ambas manos.

**Capitulo 2:** _La dinamica_

-Vegeta porque nos sentamos tan atrás si habían unos asientos mas adelante- Replico como un niño de 5 años el joven Goku.

-Kakaroto tu solo me seguiste hasta aquí yo te invite a sentarte conmigo- Gruño un Joven apuesto llamado Vegeta.

-Bueno ya estamos aquí Goku eso ya no importa ademas podemos ver todo el salón de clases desde aquí- Alego Krillin.

Goten se sentó en silencio observando a cada chica.

-Hay muchas lindas chicas mucho mas hermosas que en nuestra preparatoria-

-Bah, solo son unas vulgares- Dijo Vegeta cruzando los brazos hasta su pecho.

-Tienes razón Goten son unas preciosuras hay morenas, pelirrojas, rubias, azuladas, castañas- A krillin se le estaba saliendo la baba por cada chica que sus ojos admiraban.

-Espero que en el comedor halla mucha comida porque muero de hambre- Dijo Goku con su mano detrás de la nuca y riendo suavemente.

-Muy bien...- Dijo el profesor tomando una tiza y dirigiéndose a la pizarra.

-Disculpa... Perdón profesor por llegar tarde- Dijo un joven de tez morena.

-Su nombre y escuela alumno- Exigió el profesor.

-Me llamo Uub y vengo de Blu High School- Dijo el moreno sonriendo por no haber llegado tan tarde.

-Y ese peinado, ¿sabrá este chico que estamos en el siglo veintiuno?- Le pregunto Bra al oído de Angela.

-Para mi esta guapísimo- Dijo Angela suspirando por todos los nuevos estudiantes.

-A ti te gustan todos Angela- Gruño Bra volviendo a fijar su vista al frente.

-Siéntese en uno de los asientos vacíos... Pero hágalo rápido-

Ubb se sentó en la segunda fila lejos se sus dos únicos compañeros conocidos Pan y Gohan.

-Sera mejor que me presente son muchos estudiantes nuevos- El profesor soltó un suspiro y prosiguió -Mi nombre es Korotto para ustedes jóvenes son el "Entrenador Korrotto" soy maestro en el área de Biología y Física así que ya lo saben me verán muy seguidos, yo fui joven..-

-Pero hace siglos- El profeso fue interrumpido por un estudiante muy conocido en la escuela el es el hermano gemelo de N18.

-Como siempre inoportuno N17 tendrás 5 puntos menos en biología y en mi clase física harás 100 lagartijas- El profesor desvío la mirada hacia todo el salón -Otro chistesito y acompañaran a N17 junto con 100 lagartijas me están entendiendo?- Pregunto el estricto entrenador.

-Si señor- Dijeron todos al unisono.

-Como les decía yo pase por esa etapa de la adolescencia todas esas hormonas fuera de lugar, el deseo de lo prohibido y la necesidad de ser diferente- El profesor hizo una pausa y vio que cada alumno le prestaba atención y estaban en silencio.

-Gracias a su maravillo comportamiento haremos una dinámica-

Todos arquearon una ceja. -¿Que dinámica es esa?- pregunto Videl sospechando lo peor que puede inventar un profesor para llamarlo divertido.

-La clase de hoy es el cuerpo humano, espero que hallan estudiado pero vamos hacer algo mucho mejor voy a escoger parejas de dos, hombres y mujeres y ambos se observaran y me dirán que es lo que mas le gusta físicamente de su compañero-

Un gran ¿'Que'? se escucho por el salón mientras otros se hundían en su asiento por la vergüenza y otro grupo se alegraba por que admiraran su belleza.

-Eta loco ese profesor- Gruño Vegeta.

-Habla mas bajito Vegeta porque te pueden escuchar- Protesto Krillin.

-A mi me parece buena idea- Dijo por otro lado Bulma.

-Espero que me digan lo lindo que llevo el cabello hoy- Dijo Milk poniendo un mechón detrás de la oreja.

Ese dia Milk llevaba el cabello suelto hasta las caderas.

-Silencio, esta dinámica tiene un valor de 5 puntos para el examen que habrá al final del mes y los dos primeros chicos en bajar aquí y empezar con la dinámica son N17 y Milk- Dicho esto ambos se pararon de su asiento y bajaron hasta el gran pizarón de clase.

-Ya saben que hacer chicos deben de ser sinceros recuerden que esta dinámica tiene puntos extras para el examen deben de ser sinceros recuerden que ya son grandecitos y saben bastante del cuerpo humano, puedes comenzar 17- Explico el entrenador Korrotto.

-Si usted quiere que sea sincero pues lo seré... lo que me gusta de mi compañera Milk es su gran trasero- Toda la clase rio ante el comentario.

-N17 es que no te cansas de ser el payaso de la clase tienes 5 puntos menos- Gruño molesto el profesor mientras que Milk lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Era una broma Entrenador ya ve.. que no aguanta nada jaja... Milk me encanta cuando llevas tu cabello suelto y me gustas mucho- Confeso N17 haciendo que Milk se sonrojara.

-Esto no es para que hagan declaraciones de amor continué Señorita Ox Satán-

-Me gusta tu cabello es muy lindo- Dijo Milk colorada.

-¿Nada más?- Pregunto Divertido N17

-Esto no es un debate 17 pueden tomar asiento ambos y quiero que bajen aquí Gohan y la señorita Videl- Dijo mirando su listado.

-Gohan que esperas no te vayas a desmayar de la pena jajaja- Se burlo Shapner.

Gohan no le hizo caso y se fue detrás de la que se hacia llamar "Videl es una chica muy hermosa pero no me decido que es lo que mas me gusta para decir enfrente de la clase" Pensó Gohan sufriendo por la situación.

El entrenador Korrotto hizo un ademan para que dieran inicio.

-Las damas primeros- Dijo Gohan cortesmente pero no recibió lo mismo.

-No me vengas con caballerosidad pero te tomo la palabra- Videl lo escaneo con su mirada azul cristalina y decidió tocarlo.

Gohan templo ante tal acto sintiéndose incomodo por aquella chica de coletas y de ojos azules como el cielo.

-Creo que detrás de esta camisa hay un fuerte y lindo pecho lose por la forma de sus hombros altos y fuertes no esta tan flacucho- Dijo la pelinegra.

-Muy buena observación señorita Videl continué Gohan- Alego el entrenador.

-Me... Me... gu..s..ta.. sus.. o.j..os..- Dijo entrecortadas.

-¿Que?- Dijo Videl frunciendo el ceño.

-El nuevo ahora es gago- Grito Shapner y toda la clase río excepto sus nuevos compañeros.

-Al parecer tenemos otro payaso en la clase, señor Shapner tiene menos 5 en mi materia y si vuelve a hablar sin permiso te pondré hacer 100 lagartijas y usted Son Gohan repita lo que dijo y esta ves que yo pueda entenderlo- Expreso el entrenador Korrotto.

-Disculpe profesor, Videl me...me gustan tus... ojos- Dijo finalmente Gohan.

Videl le sonrío y le sostuvo la mirada por varios segundos hasta que el profesor siguió llamando a sus alumnos a practicar la dinámica hasta que llego el turno de..

-¿Yo?- Pregunto sorprendida la alumna.

-Si es usted Pan le pido que baje a hacer su dinámica- Exigió el profesor volviendo su vista a la lista de alumnos.

Mientras Pan bajaba alguien la sujeto del brazo

-Ten mucho cuidado chica rara a quien vas a mirar enfrente es a mi novio- Susurro Marron solo para que Pan escuchara.

-Pan comienza favor- Pidió el profesor.

Ella se quedo mirando el era lo mas parecido a un "dios griego el es perfecto su rostro su cabello y esos ojos pero que piensas Pan no debes meterte en problemas con esa rubia desteñida" Pensó Pan.

-¿Vas a tardar mucho?- Pregunto Trunks sacando a Pan de sus pensamientos.

-Perdón.. mmm, bueno me gusta tu cabello-

-Gracias es acondicionador y Shampoo- Presumió Trunks. -A mi me gustan tus ojos son como esas noches oscuras en las que no puedes ver nada-

"Ha eso le llama alago" Pensó Pan.

-Y por ultimo Vegeta y Bulma bajen rápido por favor- Exigió el profesor de Biología.

-No esta nada mal Vegeta..- Dijo krillin.

-Callate insecto es solo una vulgar mira como va vestida-

-Ha eso se le llama estar a la moda y verse sexy- Opino nuevamente Krillin.

-Hump- y el principito bajo detrás de "La vulgar" quien se movía muy bien en ese cuerpesito creado por los dioses.

Ambos se estudiaron con la mirada hasta que estas se encontraron.

-Haber puede empezar usted señorita Bulma- Dijo el profesor.

-Pues aparte de que es pequeño...- Bulma no pudo continuar por el nuevo comentario.

-Como me dijiste?- Dijo Vegeta ofendido. -¿Quien te crees que eres para llamarme pequeño?-

-Pues yo soy Bulma y no me haz dejado terminar- Protesto la peliazul.

-Pues no me importa lo que digas- Vegeta cruzo sus brazos hasta su pecho en evidencia de lo enojado que estaba.

-Eres insoportable contigo no se puede- Bulma imito el gesto de Vegeta.

-Que tenemos aquí.. un pequeño inconveniente, dejen se tonterías y díganme lo que le gusta de su compañero-

-Nunca- Gritaron al unisono.

-Bien entonces les dejare un trabajo extra o al menos se decidan a hablar- Advirtió el Entrenador con signos de poca paciencia.

"No seré tan tonta como acceder si el no lo hace primero yo no lo are" Pensó Bulma.

"Este estúpido cree que aflojare mi decisión que ni lo sueñe" Pensó Vegeta.

-Bueno como no quieren decir lo que le gusta uno del otro le asignare un trabajo...-

-Prefiero eso mil veces- Interrumpió Vegeta.

-Pues yo pienso igual- Dijo Bulma.

-Vaya que bueno que están de acuerdo porque el trabajo extra lo aran juntos como compañeros de clases que son-

-¿Qué?- Gritaron nuevamente al unísono.

En ese momento la campaña alerto la hora del recreo.

-Todo esto es tu culpa pequeño- Dijo Bulma obviamente frustrada por la tarea extra.

-Tu empezaste mujer chillona- Gruño Vegeta.

-¿Vegeta te vas a quedar aquí o vas a salir al recreo?- Pregunto Goku mientras dos pares de ojos lo miraban con rabia.

Vegeta camino hacia la salida con Goku.

-Espera a donde crees que vas?- Pregunto Bulma con una sonrisa de lado.

-Pues al recreo y eso a ti- Dijo Vegeta señalándola con el dedo. –No te debe de importar-

-Pues no vas a ir a ningún lado hasta que me digas donde aremos el trabajo que por tu culpa nos asignaron- Dijo Bulma acercándose hacia donde estaba Vegeta.

-En primer lugar es TÚ culpa y segundo no se ni me importa me disculparas pero Kakarotto tiene mucha hambre- Vegeta pensó que fue claro y preciso pero sus pensamientos se alejaron cuando una peliazul se paró enfrente de la puerta cerrando el paso para salir fuera del aula.

-Eres de lo peor pero yo quiero esos 5 puntos en mi examen final, así que yo te dejo pasar si me dices en qué lugar vamos hacer el trabajo de biología ¿En tu casa o en la mía?- Dijo Bulma con una firmeza en su voz.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Voy a hacer una votación ustedes van a decirme en donde quieren que Vegeta y Bulma hagan su trabajo final cual casa prefieren ¿La de Bulma o La de Vegeta?

Amo este nuevo fic, ¿Ustedes no? jajaja Ame a "El entrenador Korrotto" ¿Ustedes que piensan de el?

¿Cual fue su parte favorita de este nuevo capitulo?

Me gusta muchísimo que estén diciendo que pareja les justa los tomare en cuenta jaja pero deben saber que habrá muchas sorpresa.

Vieron quienes aparecieron nuevo en este capitulo Ubb y N17 que sorpresa... jeje y habrán más.

**Saludos para:**

MoiraDbz

Guest

alexaminya25

Gracias a sus reviews por leer mi fic y comentar, gracias:D

Att: **Nokaira**


	3. El beso prohibido

**Disclaimer:** _Akira Toriyama_ hizo mejor mi infancia y adolescencia y pronto mi juventud. Dragon Ball,Z,GT es de su autoria. Yo solo libero mi imaginación.

* * *

**Aviso:** Se cerraron las votaciones para elegir en que lugar Bulma y Vegeta aran su trabajo de biología. Al final del fic mas detalles.

**Gana:** "La casa de Vegeta"

* * *

_**Preparatoria Orange High School**_

_**Anteriormente:**_

-En primer lugar es TÚ culpa y segundo no se ni me importa me disculparas pero Kakarotto tiene mucha hambre- Vegeta pensó que fue claro y preciso pero sus pensamientos se alejaron cuando una peliazul se paró enfrente de la puerta cerrando el paso para salir fuera del aula.

-Eres de lo peor pero yo quiero esos 5 puntos en mi examen final, así que yo te dejo pasar si me dices en qué lugar vamos hacer el trabajo de biología ¿En tu casa o en la mía?- Dijo Bulma con una firmeza en su voz.

**Capitulo 3: **_El beso prohibido._

"Ir a su casa… NO, debe de ser igual de vulgar que ella" Pensó Vegeta

-¿Tú casa o la mía?- Pregunto nuevamente Bulma.

-Mi casa no tengo ganas de salir y menos para ir a tu casa- Gruño Vegeta.

-Como quieras- Dijo Bulma apartándose de la puerta para dejar que ambos amigos salieran al recreo.

Cuando ambos pasaron por la puerta Bulma grito.

-Espera-

-QUE QUIERES AHORA- Grito Vegeta a todo pulmón.

-Vegeta muero de hambre- Dijo Goku sobándose el estomago en evidencia.

-No me grites- Dijo Bulma enfadada.

-Entonces no molestes- Contesto Vegeta.

-Contigo no se puede- Dijo Bulma cruzándose de brazos.

-Enserio chicos muero de hambre y el recreo se terminara- Intervino Goku con lagrimas en los ojos.

-NO TE METAS- Gritaron ambos con rabia al pobre Goku agonizante.

Hubo un incomodo silencio por varios segundos.

-No se en donde vives- Rompió el incomodo silencio Bulma.

-Yo vivo a tres calles del parque central al lado de "Dany Poo"- Dijo Vegeta con ojos cerrados.

-"Dany Poo" he escuchado de ese lugar pero nunca he ido- Contesto Bulma.

-No me interesa y ahora si me disculparas pero Kakarotto esta agonizando por tu culpa- Dijo Vegeta mientras caminaba nuevamente para ir a la cafetería.

-IDIOTA- Le grito Bulma pero el no le respondió.

-¿A quien le gritas así?- Pregunto…

-Yamcha al fin te veo, ¿el director acepto trasladarte de curso?- Pregunto ilusionada Bulma.

-Lo siento Bulma pero solo me dijo "NO HABRÁN CAMBIOS"- Dijo Yamcha imitando la voz del director.

-No puedo creer lo que hace el director Polot, a ti no te puede cambiar pero si transfiere a un grupo de estudiantes de otras preparatorias con mucho malos modales-

-Eso no lo sabia, me puedes decir a quien le gritabas-

-A uno de mis nuevos compañeros que por SU culpa tengo tarea extra-

-Quien se cree ese idiota para hacerte eso… Dime quien fue Bulma para darle su merecido-

-Yamcha deja las cosas así, no quiero problemas, ¿Ok?-

-Ok ya lo olvide, que dices si almorzamos juntos aun quedan 10 minutos del recreo-

-Lo siento Yamcha pero quede con Milk para almorzar-

-No importa, ve y pásala bien con tu amiga Milk yo me voy a ver al entrenador-

-Ni me lo menciones-

-No te enojes, nos vemos mas tarde- Yamcha se despidió de Bulma con un beso rápido porque no estaban permitidos ningún clase de afecto al menos que sea un abrazo y apretón de mano estrictas reglas del director Polot.

-Al fin llegan, ¿en donde estaban?, miren este lugar estaba vacío y es solo para nosotros eso no te alegra Vegeta no debes socializar con extraños- Dijo Krillin cuando vio que sus compañeros Vegeta y Goku habían llegado.

-Tengo mucha hambre, ¿En donde esta tu amiga Pan, Gohan?- Pregunto Goku ignorando a Krillin.

-No lose dijo algo de ir al baño creo- Contesto Gohan aturdido.

-¿Qué te pasa Gohan? ¿Estas bien? ¿Esa chica si que te traumo, verdad?- Pregunto Goten a su primo Gohan

-CALLATE GOTEN- Grito Gohan acaparando todas las miradas. –Ves lo que haces, me avergüenzas, No me pasa nada estoy bien ¿Por qué dices que me traumo esa chica? ¿Cuál chica?

-Esta super linda la compañera de Gohan hasta se sienta a su lado- Agrego Krillin.

-No es lo que creen chicos- Aclaro Gohan. "Pan se tardó mucho, ¿Se habrá perdido?" Pensó Gohan.

-Me gusta su pelo… jajaja eres una tonta además de rara, TE DEJE MUY CLARO que no te metieras con mi novio- Dijo Marron con mucha rabia.

-Vaya que insegura eres de ti misma, con tu permiso ya me tengo que ir- Dijo Pan abriéndose camino por el baño de chicas.

-Como te atreves, no sabes con quien te metiste te juro que te are la vida imposible NO TE METAS CON MI NOVIO ZORRA- Exclamo Marron mientras se alejaba Pan.

"Esta loca pero sera mejor evitar a ese chico que es su novio como se llamaba.. Traul… Trokie… Trunks si así era " Pensó Pan distraída.

-Auchh- Exclamo esta sobándose su cabeza.

-Fíjate por donde caminas- Grito la otra persona.

-Lo mismo dig… Tú- Dijo Pan sorprendida.

-Pero si eres tu ojitos negros- Dijo Trunks divertido por la cara de sorpresa de Pan.

-De todas las personas de esta preparatoria vengo a chocar con Trunks- Susurro Pan con la cabeza abajo.

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Que mi nombre es Pan-

-Pan yo prefiero Panny-

-Pero es Pan P-A-N- Deletreo la chica

-P-A-N-N-Y- Imito el chico. –Te diré Panny-

-Como sea ya me voy-

-Estas huyendo de mi mira que soy irresistible-

-Pues fíjate que para mi no lo eres y quiero estar lo más lejos de ti-

-Pues yo creo que no- Dijo Trunks agarrándola del brazo y llevándola a su pecho.

Pan sintió como millones de electricidad viajaban por su cuerpo.

-Que…Haces?- Pregunto Pan entrecortadas.

-Esto!- Exclamo Trunks besando inmediatamente a su compañera de "ojos negros".

Pan forcejeo ante el atrevimiento de su nuevo compañero de clase pero esta no la dejó escapar haciendo el beso más profundo lo cual hizo que Pan dejara de luchar y se derritiera en ese beso.

"NO TE METAS CON MI NOVIO ZORRA"

"Te juro que te are la vida imposible"

Pan se separó bruscamente en el momento que las palabras de Marron vagaron por su mente.

-Estás loco, tú tienes novia- Dijo aturdida por la situación.

-No te confundas yo amo a mi novia-

-Eso no es amor- Contesto Pan saliendo del lugar a zancadas.

"Nada mal Panny… Nada mal" Pensó Trunks.

"Como pude dejar que me besara, soy una tonta… Si su novia se llega a enterar estaré muerta pero hubo algo extraño en ese beso que hizo que estuviera rendida a sus pies, mejor no pensar en eso" Pensó Pan caminando hasta los chicos "Ese beso fue el mejor que me hallan dado"

-¿Pan que te pasa estas roja? ¿Estas enferma?- Pregunto Gohan con signos de preocupación

-Mas bien yo la veo colorada- Dijo Goten

-Sera que Pan se sonrojo, jajaj,¿en que estabas pensando Pan?- Pregunto Krillin divertido.

-Chicos no me pasa nada y Krillin no estaba pensando en nada es solo que hace mucho calor- Contesto Pan.

-Pues todo estuvo delicioso, oye Pan tardaste mucho ¿Almorzaste?- Pregunto Goku.

Cuando Pan se dirigía a responder la campana sonó

*Ring*

-Ya se termino el recreo- Dijo Pan pero mas bien parecía una pregunta con una respuesta obvia.

-Debemos volver 17 ya la campana sonó y no quiero tarea extra como le paso a Bulma- Dijo Milk detrás de un gran árbol en el patio de la escuela.

-Pero si acabas de llegar- Refunfuño 17

-Es que le prometí a Bulma que iba a almorzar con ella- Explico Milk

-Ok… Ok, te entiendo, ¿Y que decidiste?- Pregunto con intriga 17

-17 ahora no te lo puedo decir llegaremos tarde-

-Es solo decirme que Si-

-No es tan fácil, tu no eres un chico de una sola chica y no se si quiero arriesgarme a sufrir-

-Ese es tu problema Milk haces fantasmas donde no los hay… Cuantas veces te debo de decir que solo me gustas tu-

-No lose, no estoy segura-

-Milk algún día me cansare de rogarte- Dijo 17 frunciendo el ceño.

-Espera 17 no te vayas- Grito Milk detrás de 17.

"Oh no, no puedo entrar al mismo tiempo que el a clases o pensaran que hemos estado haciendo algo indebido" Pensó Milk deteniendo su paso "Sera mejor que espere 2 minutos en el baño y luego salga"

-Llega tarde 17 se puede saber ¿Por qué?-Pregunto el profesor enarcando una ceja.

-No escuche la campana- Contesto de mala gana.

Pan bajo hasta la mesa de Uub y le entrego una nota sin ser vista por el profesor.

[No te he visto hoy en el recreo, ni si quiera te he podido decir hola y ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde?, te estuve esperando en el parque hasta que casi se me coge lo tarde, me puedes explicar Uub.]

[Perdóname Pan por haberte hecho esperar lo que paso fue que mi hermano menor se enfermo y me quede un poco mas para repetirles las indicaciones del doctor a mis hermanos y en cuanto al recreo tenia mucho papeleo que hacer con el director Polot]

[No sabia lo de tu hermano, en la salida vamos a comprar un pastel de chocolate para que se lo lleves de mi parte, sabes que el chocolate es una buena medicina]

[Claro te esperare a la salida, Pan tu no cambias mejor di que el chocolate es tu gran medicina,adicion y todo jajaj, deberías de ser la mujer maravilla chocolate]

En cuanto a las manos de Pan llego otro retazo de papel el profesor de Ciencias Sociales se dio cuenta de los mensajitos.

-Señorita… Pan verdad?- Pregunto el profesor para estar segura.

-Si, profesor- Contesto la pelinegra

-Le exijo que baje hasta aquí y nos muestre el contenido de ese papel-

Pan sintió morir en ese momento y decidió protestar.

-Pero no es nada, ni siquiera lo he leído-

-Acaso quiere reprobar por indisciplinada-

-Pero…-

-Ningún pero señorita Pan la estoy esperando-

"Porque me pasa esto ami, espero que Uub no halla dicho nada tonto que me avergüence" Pensó Pan mirando a Uub para recibir apoyo y este se deslizo en su asiento.

"Oh no esto no es bueno"

-Y bien que es lo que dice- Pregunto el profesor de Ciencias Sociales.

Pan abrió torpemente el papel mientras iniciaba a leer.

- Claro te esperare a la salida, Pan… tu no cambias mejor di que el chocolate es tu gran medicina, adición y todo jajaj, deberías de ser la….- Pan sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban por la vergüenza.

¿La?- Pregunto con intriga el profesor de CS

-No dice nada mas profesor- Mintió descaradamente arrugando el papel con sus manos.

-Esta bien confiare en usted pero que no se repita, no permito juegos en mi clase- Dijo el profesor volviendo a sus que aceres en el pizarron.

Antes de que Pan volviera a su asiento arrojo el papel al safacón mas cercano el del escritorio de los profesores. Pan no puedo evitar fulminar con la mirada a Ubb.

-Señorita Ox-Satan me puede explicar porque llega tan tarde- Exigió el profesor.

-Estaba en el baño, disculpe- Respondió Milk subiendo a su asiento.

La clase transcurrio de los mas aburrida después del vergonzoso momento de Pan enfrente de la clase y al fin el timbre sonó dando aviso que había sido todo por ese día.

-VEGETA, VEGETA OYE VEGETA- Bulma grito incansablemente corriendo por alcanzar a su compañero.

-Vegeta no piensas respondedle- Pregunto Kakarotto

-En lo mas mínimo- Respondió Vegeta sin dejar de caminar.

-VEGETA ES QUE ERES SORDO-

-Si no le respondes terminara por dejarme sordo a mi- Dijo Krillin tapándose sus oídos por los gritos molestosos.

-Mujer chillona, ¿Qué diablos quieres?- Pregunto Vegeta con molestia.

-Es que no tienes educación, te acuerdo que hoy iré a tu casa- Dijo Bulma con indiferencia mientras que Krillin se ria silenciosamente.

-Solo sígueme y nos digas nada- Hablo Vegeta volviendo a retomar su camino.

-BULMA BULMA… BULMA ESPERA- Grito Milk a todo pulmón acaparando la atención de Bulma y quienes se encontraban con ella.

"Tengo la ligera sensación de que la conozco pero no se porque" pensó Goku suspirando "No entiendo que me pasa"

-¿Milk que pasa?- Pregunto Bulma

-A donde vas? Siempre nos vamos juntas o es que ya se te olvido-

-Pero si te dije hace un momento que iba a casa de Vegeta-

-Me lo dijiste?-

-Milk en donde tienes la cabeza hoy-

-Bulma no te puedes ir estoy en alerta roja-

-¿Y eso que significa?- Pregunto un curioso Goten

-Eres un idiota Goten eso significa Menstruación presta mas atención a las mujeres- Dijo Krillin con inocencia sin percatarse del caos.

-Eres un gran imbécil- Dijeron ambas chicas golpeando a Krillin.

-No se trata de eso- dijo triste Milk –Discúlpame Bulma me he comportado egoísta tu solo debes preocuparte por conseguir esos puntos extras para tu examen final.

-Milk no digas eso…-

-Estaré bien- Dijo Milk tratando de no llorar por lo mal que se sentía.

-¿Estas segura?- Pregunto para sorpresa de todos el despistado de Goku.

-Claro que estoy segura- Mintió - ¿Y tu… eres?

-Goku.. Mi nombre es Goku-

-No era Kakarotto-

-No, así me llama Vegeta y espero que solo sea el porque no me gusta ese nombre-

-Hemos perdido mucho tiempo hablando aquí, Kakarotto deja de hacer conversación y vayámonos ya- Gruño Vegeta.

Y así un grupo de amigos y Bulma una nueva compañera se dirigieron a sus casas.

"Con que La mujer maravilla chocolate" Dijo internamente después de haber leído el papel que le enviaron a Pan "Se verán en la salida"

-Eres un idiota casi me muero de la vergüenza "La mujer maravilla chocolate" en que estabas pensando si decía ese sobre-nombre iba hacer el hazme reír de toda la clase y no me hubieran dejado en paz y mas esa chica llamada Marron- Gruño Pan a un Uub apenado.

-Lo siento Pan por enésima vez, no pensé que el profesor fuese hacer eso ¿Quién es Marron?-

-Marron es la chica que me odia por ser como soy ¿Qué te parece?

-Como es eso, si ella pertenece a esta escuela dudo mucho que te conozca verdaderamente-

-Es una historia muy larga Uub mejor vamos a comprar ese pastel de chocolate-

"Ese es el ultimo estudiante que se presento hoy si mal lo recuerdo creo que su nombre es Uub, con que este es su novio y es el autor del escrito en el papel" Pensó detrás de un gran árbol.

-Conseguiré que Milk sea mía, nadie me dice que no- Susurro N17 en el techo de la escuela mientras observaba como Milk caminaba sola con dirección a su bello hogar.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Chan-Chan-Chan ¿Quien sera el personaje que esta siguiendo a Uub y Pan? ¿Como se llama quien leyó la el papel que Pan arrojo a la basura? ¿Que pasa entre Milk y N17? ¿Que les pareció el beso?

Hay esto parece una telenovela...

**Aclarare Varios Puntos**

**1-**En mi país se le llama educación física a la "Gimnasia" por eso dije que que el entrenador era de Biología y Educación Física pero gracias a un comentario he decidido Poner Gimnasia para el deporte y la Física como una materia normal.

**Saludos a: alexaminya25**

2- En muchos fics de este tipo de preparatoria en el personaje de "Pan" siempre la ponen como "Machorra" "Machito" y siempre es la mas pobre, vulnerable, inútil y un sin números de cosas. Si se fijan he tratado de no sacar mucho el estilo de cada personaje a si que no piensen que Pan sera maltratada y pues he cambiado a Marron porque alguien en este fic debe hacerle la vida imposible a Pan, ¿verdad?, pero yo confío en el carácter de Pan y ella no se va a dejar. Pero en esta historia todo puede pasar.

**Saludos a: Melany**

3- Gano la casa de vegeta*yei*la gran mayoría escogió la casa y me gusta mucho sus opiniones La casa de Vegeta en un lugar desconocido para todos incluso pensé que se me haría fácil escribir el siguiente capitulo y no fue asi, ya he borrado varias cosas estoy haciendo todo lo posible para que me quede bien el siguiente capitulo. Y habrá un nuevo personaje que me sugirieron de todas maneras no lo pensaba olvidar.

**Saludos a: JazzielSucretteZ**

**Guest**

**Vi**

**MoiraDBZ**

**Gracias por sus comentarios y por esperar este capitulo.**

**Y a todos los que leen mi fic, Gracias.**

**_Att: Nokaira_**


	4. La casa de Vegeta

**Disclaimer:** _Akira Toriyama_ hizo mejor mi infancia y adolescencia y pronto mi juventud. Dragon Ball,Z,GT es de su autoria. Yo solo libero mi imaginación.

* * *

_**Preparatoria Orange High School**_

_**Anteriormente:**_

-Es una historia muy larga Uub mejor vamos a comprar ese pastel de chocalate-

"Ese es el ultimo estudiante que se presento hoy si mal lo recuerdo creo que su nombre es Uub, con que este es su novio y es el autor del escrito en el papel" Penso detrás de un gran arbol.

-Conseguire que Milk sea mia, lo juro- Susurro N17 en el techo de la escuela mientras observaba como Milk caminaba sola con dirección a su bello hogar.

**Capitulo 4: La casa de Vegeta**

Al llegar al Cyrbercafe de "Dany Poo" Cada quien se dirigio a un lugar distintos dejando por las calles a una linda chica de ojos azules y a un Vegeta irritante por su presencia.

-Ya llegamos- Dijo con voz ronca.

-Esta muy linda tu casa- Dijo Bulma admirando los arbustos y flores que decoraban la casa de Vegeta.

-No toques nada- Dijo Vegeta mostrandose frio.

-¿Dónde quedaron los modales de "quieres agua, un te, un juego de manzana, un refresco"?-

-Tonterias, si quieres algo sirvetelo tu… la cocina esta siguiendo ese pasillo al fonfo doblando a la derecha-

-Gracias ire por un vaso con agua-

-Yo tambien quiero un vaso con agua, ¿Me lo traes?

-BUSCALO TU-

-Hay pero que mujer tan escandalosa eres, ¿Es que no tienes educación en una casa que no es la tuya?-

Bulma penso en responderle pero penso en algo mucho mejor. "No caere en su juego de provación, porque eso es lo que hace provocarme"

Azancadas camino Bulma entrando a la cocina dejando atrás a Vegeta.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Eres ciego, leo una nota que encontre pegada en la nevera-

-Dame eso, te dije claramente que no tocaras nada-

-Bueno.. Bueno, no te enojes yo solo quiero tomar agua-

[Hay suficiente comida para un semana y tambien les active la tarjeta de credito por si necesitan más, estare fuera del pais por un periodo de 7 dias, no hagan alboroto, la nana esta en camino. Att: Papá]

-No sabia que aun usas nana- Dijo Bulma entre risas.

-Callate- Dijo Vegeta al mismo tiempo que un gran ruido inundo la casa.

-QUE ES ESA MUSICA TAN RUIDOSA-

-TARBLE-

-QUE DIJISTE NO TE ESCUCHO-

-QUE ES TARBLE-

-¿TU TABLET?-

Vegeta gruño y se dirigió a escaleras arriba perseguido por Bulma quien se encontraba con las manos en los oidos.

-APAGA ESA MALDITA COSA- Grito Vegeta entrando a la habitación de su hermano menor.

-¿QUE?- Grito Tarble

Vegeta furioso fue hacia el Ipod y lo desconecto de un inmenso equipo de musica. Bulma entro en ese preciso momento.

-Te dije que apagaras esa ruido infernal-

-Pense que te quedarias hasta mas tarde con tus amigos-

-Pues ya ves estoy aquí, leiste la nota de nuestro padre-

-Si y no me sorprende no es la primera vez que deja una nota en la nevera y se va por mas de 5 dias-

-Pues ya sabes lo que debes hacer empezando en no poner mientras este en esta casa esa porqueria que escuchas-

-¿Vegeta?-

-¿Qué Tarble?-

-Hay un lindo angel en mi habitación-

-¿Qué cosa?, ¿Qué angel?- Vegeta miro a su alrededor y se encontro con la presencia de Bulma.

-Ella es una compañera de clase estaremos estudiando no nos molestes-

-Espera Vegeta no me vas a presentar a tu linda novia-

-ELLA NO ES MI NOVIA-

-Mucho mejor ¿Eres soltera?- Dijo Tarble mirando por encima del hombro de Vegeta.

-Mira mocoso…-Dijo Vegeta pero fue interrumpido por Bulma

-Vegeta porque eres asi con tu hermano por lo menos ya se que ser mal educado no viene de familia-

-Tienes razón bella dama en esta familia somos muy educados-

"Bella dama" Penso Vegeta.

-Vegeta es solo un amargado no le hagas caso- Dijo Bulma con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

-¿Y por que mejor no la invitas a tu juego de te? O a que te caliente tu leche y te de un besito de buenas noches- Se burlo Vegeta de Tarble

"Esta celoso" Penso Bulma

-No soy un niño…- Protesto Tarble

-Tienes 13 años y eso es ser un mocoso bebe-

-Vegeta es mejor empezar con nuestra tarea- Dijo Bulma parando en seco a vegeta -Tarble nos vemos luego-

Vegeta se le quedo viendo a Bulma mientras ella salia de la habitación de su hermano Tarble.

-Te gusta- Dijo de repente Tarble haciendo que Vegeta se voltiara a verlo.

-CLARO QUE NO, los niños no deben decir esas cosas- Gruño Vegeta

-No soy un niño y esa chica te gusta-

-Si sigues decisiendo tonterias te golpeare-

Tarble se mostro indifirente y empezo a caminar fuera de su habitación.

"Asi me gusta… A-u-t-o-r-i-d-a-d" Penso Vegeta dejando sola la habitación de su hermano.

- A VEGETA LE GUSTA UNA CHICA- Grito cantando fuertemente Tarble mientras corria por la inmensa casa..

-TE MATARE TARBLE- Grito este corriendo para atraparlo.

Lamentablemente para Vegeta, Tarble se habia escapado de sus manos saliendo en direción a la calle que estaba enfrente de su casa. "A mi no me gusta nadie.." Pensaba Vegeta.

-Vegeta es mejor que empezemos tenemos mucha tarea que hacer y pronto se hara de noche- Dijo Bulma con una voz calida.

"Ahora que le sucede… parece otra persona… una chica pasifica, BAH tonterias no le debe durar mucho ella es demasiado chillona y bulgar pero aun asi…" -¿Te sucede algo?-

Bulma se exalto desvio la mirada y contesto –Nada, no me pasa nada-

-¿Segura?-

Para Bulma fue una gran sorpresa al ver interes en cada pregunta que hacia ese pelinegro que ahora compartian una casa sola para ellos, para estudiar y nada mas.

-Si, segura… ¿Comenzamos?-

Vegeta la miro nuevamente supervisandola, observandola detenidamente y se dio cuenta de que si es una mujer muy hermosa, no tenia nada que enviadarle a nadie, lo tenia todo.

-¿Por qué tan solita?-

Milk se asusto y se dio la vuelta.

-¿Me estas siguiendo?- Pregunto mientras su corazón latia con mas tranquilidad al ver de quien se trataba.

-Si-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque me gustas mucho- #17 tomo por la cintura a Milk atrayendola a su cuerpo mientras sentia como ella temblaba bajo su dominio.

-Que… vas…. Hacer- Dijo Milk entreconrtadas "Di algo coherente es obvio lo que va hacer" se regaño Milk en sus pensamientos.

-Te besare, voy hacer tu primer beso- Dijo #17 sonriendole con malicia.

Milk intento safarze pero el la apreto más a su cuerpo haciendo que Milk se perdiera en esos ojos tan negros como la noche.

Y la beso.

Milk intento quitarselo nuevamente pero recordo algo mientras el la besaba y ella le respondia el beso. "No es mi primer beso…" dijo Mentalmente la chica.

**Flash Back**

-Hola, mi nombre es Milk, ¿quieres jugar conmigo?-

-¿Que quieres jugar?- Pregunto un niño de 9 años con el cabello negro y alborotado.

-La mama y el papa-

-¿Qué?- dijo este confundido –Eso es un juego?- pregunto dudoso el niño.

-Si es un juego, vamos hacer lo que hacen nuestros padres.

-¿Segura?-, porque mi papa es luchador profesional, ¿quieres que yo también lo sea?-

-NO- Grito la niña –Solo vamos a jugar que tu y yo somos como nuestros papa y mama, y vivimos felices con nuestros hijos..-

-¿Pero no tenemos hijos?-

-Los animalitos del bosque lo seran-

-Bueno de acuerdo- Dijo el niño finalmente aceptando jugar con ella, lo que no vio es que ella ya estaba inclinada muy cerca de el con los ojos cerrados, el pequeño no sabia que hacer pero eso ya el lo habia visto antes, en la novela de las 7pm, el debia…. "debo besarla"

Y aunque fue muy torpe su primer beso para Milk fue algo inolvidable en toda su vida.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Milk se separo en busca de aire al igual que el…

Se habia dejado llevar por el recuerdo de aquel niño de 9 años aquien no recordaba muy bien, solo sabia que el y ella fueron especial, unicos en ese instante.

#17 Volvio a hacercarse pero ella lo paro en seco.

-Dejalo asi #17- Dijo mirandolo a los ojos y se marcho.

El la dejo ir, porque no sabia como reacionar.

Nadie le decia que no.

Nadie lo dejaba asi, queriendo más…

Ella lo estaba volviendo loco, con sus rechazos y esperas…

-Vegeta no lo vamos a lograr ya son las 7 de la noche y solo vamos por la mitad- Dijo Bulma sentada en una silla frente a una mesa con luz.

-Pense que tu eres del tipo de chicas que no se dan por vencidad- Dijo Vegeta sin mirarla enfocando más su vista a la hoja en que escribia.

-Lo soy, es más de aquí no me voy hasta que hallamos terminado-

-Pues continua si quieres llegar a irte de esta casa-

-Tu hermano no ha vuelto ahora que lo noto, siempre anda tan tarde por las calles-

Vegeta recordo el suceso con su hermano "Ya vera ese niño cuando regrese…"

-No estan tan tarde, el sabe muy bien que debe estar en casa a las 8 antes de lde estar al llegar-

-¿Puedo usar tu telefono?, Debo llamar a mi casa, aun no les he avisado que estoy en otra casa que no es la de mi amiga Milk-

-Si, ahí esta- Dijo apuntando con un dedo en donde se encontraba el objeto.

-Gracias…-

-Halo Bra?, ¿Y mis padres?, conque salieron a cenar, diles que estoy haciendo un trabajo en casa de un amigo tu ya sabes la historia estuviste ahí, Ahh y talvez llegue un poco tarde, si estoy bien Bra, chao!-

-¿Bra? ¿Es tu hermana?- Pregunto Vegeta alzando la vista hacia donde se encontraba Bulma.

-No tengo hermanas, yo soy hija unica, Bra es mi prima que vive con nosotros… es una historia familiar y ademas es tu compañera de clases-

-Ahh- Fue lo unico que dijo Vegeta en un suspiro.

"Sera por eso.. No, no lo creo… pero de todos modos ella cambio de actitud despues que nos vio… Talvez sean boberias, ella no esta sola, tiene una prima y…"

-¿En que piensas Vegeta?- Dijo Bulma trayendo a Vegeta a la relidad.

-¿Por qué ese cambio de actitud?-

-Nose de que me hablas..- Dijo indiferente volviendo a escribir.

-Fue por mi hermano y yo-

-NO!- Grito Bulma inconcientemente –Yo no he cambiado mi actitud son tonterias tuyas-

-No sabes mentir- Dijo Vegeta serio. –Cuando mientes no miras a los ojos a las personas, te muestras insegura, inquieta y te estas comiendo las uñas-

-Ahh- Dijo Bulma parando de hacer todo lo que Vegeta le habia dicho. –Tienes razón-

Un gran silencio se produjo, Vegeta esperaba pacientemente (que raro -_-) a que Bulma saliera de su trance y hablara.

-Siempre me he sentido sola, claro antes de conocer a mi mejor amiga Milk ella es como la hermana que nunca tuve y siempre quize, al verlos a ustedes dos pelearse como lo hacen casi todos los hermanos recorde que jamás yo podre hacer eso porque no tengo- Bulma hablo con tristeza notable en su voz y mirando la mesa ocultandole los ojos vidriosos a su compañero de clase.

-¿Y tu prima Bra?-

-Cuando ella llego a nuestra casa reconozco que siempre la he visto desde entonces como una hermana menor ya que ella tiene 16 y yo 17 pero un dia cambio cuando mis padres la cambiaron de preparatoria y desde hace dos años estudia en POHS y cambio totalmente, ella cambio de una manera drastica se volvio un poco prepotente y altanera por eso nuestra relación de primas ha disminuido-

-¿Y acaso tu no lo eres?- Dijo Vegeta buscando que Bulma se enojara en ese instante supo que era mucho mejor ver a la peliazul enojada que triste.

-ERES UN IDIOTA- Grito la ojiazul.

-Aparte de altanera eres una mujer chillona-

-Y tu aparte de enano, eres… eres- Ella lo vio fijamente buscando un defecto para usarlo encontra de el pero lo unico que consiguio fue sonrojarse porque se dio cuenta de que era muy lindo y atletico.

-¿Soy que…?- Dijo Vegeta divertido porque noto el sonrojo en ella.

-Sera mejor que terminemos, me quiero ir casa antes de que sea mas tarde-

-Pan segura que no quieres que te acompañe hasta la casita de la iglesia, mira que esta un poco lejos de mi casa-

-Estoy bien Uub, se cuidarme sola-

-Lose pero de todos modos ya es muy tarde..- Pan lo interrumpio

-Pero si son las 7:15, no es tan tarde, anda ve y cuida a tu hermanito y mañana nos vemos en clases- Pan se despidio con su mano y empezo a caminar hasta su pequeño hogar.

"Se sabe cuidar sola… jajaja, si claro" Penso nuevamente la persona que aun seguia persiguiendo a Uub y Pan.

Pan estaba muy cerca de llegar a su casa, camino rapidamente porque sentia desde hace un momento como si alguien la siguiera.

-¿QUIEN ANDA AHÍ?- Grito Pan cerrando sus puños y mirando hacia una calle muy oscura.

-MUESTRESE DE UNA BUENA VEZ, SEA QUIEN SEA- Grito nuevamente.

"Casi me descubre debo reconocer que es muy hábil…"

-¿Hija?-

-¿Padre?-

-¿A quien le gritas Pan?-

-A nadie padrecito, será mejor que entremos a la casa recuerde que aun esta resfriado-

-Claro hija… entremos-

"Que suerte… ahora tengo mucha curiosidad, ¿Por qué Pan, vive con el Padre Taonel?"

-Mmmm Al fin terminamos- Dijo Bulma estirando su cuerpo.

-Las 9:15 de la noche- Dijo Vegeta en alta voz mientras pensaba seriamente "¿Dónde diablos esta ese niño?"

-Es tarde y aun no llega Tarble, ¿Le habra pasado algo malo?-

-Sera mejor que salga a buscarlo- Dijo Vegeta parandose de la mesa y caminando hasta la puerta principal.

-Esperame yo te acompaño- Dijo Bulma corriendo para alcanzarlo.

-No, tu te quedas aquí-

-Pues fijate que no me quedo, yo voy contigo y punto-

"Aparte de Bulgar es agresiva vaya." Penso Vegeta abriendo la puerta.

Pero no fue necesario ir a salir a buscar a nadie porque Tarble habia llegado.

-¿Pero que te paso?- Dijo Bulma ayudando a Vegeta para poder calgar a Tarble.

-¿Quién demonios te hizo esto Tarble?-

-Una… unos… Pandilleros-

-¿Pandilleros? ¿Pero si por esto lados no hay pandilla?-

-Tarble esta muy herido sera mejor llamar a un doctor, ¿Tienes uno en especifico?-

-El doctor Gero, su numero esta en…-

-Tengo su numero- Dijo Bulma mostrando una sonrisa divertida pero por poco segundos al ver que Tarble se habia desmayado.

...Continuara...

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Dure un poco más, andaba en otras cosas familiares, pero aqui estamos nuevamente.

¿Que les parecio? Hubo mucha intriga :3 mi parte favorita fue en la que Milk recordo ese momento que tuvo en su infancia "su primer beso" me lo encontre super tierno.

Sorpresa -TARBLE- como me lo habian sugerido aqui esta Tarble, pobrecito y ahora que paso con el?.

¿Alguien sigue este fic? Dejen Review en el siguiente cap les hago un adelanto de datos del fic.. Podran saber quienes son las familias que hay en este fic :) y quienes las forman.

-¿Padre Taonel?- Tendra un papel importante en la vida de Pan, tenganlo pendiente.

**Saludos para:**

-Wendy-

-MoiraDBZ-

Gracias por sus reviews. Y a todos mis amigos lectores, gracias... por su apoyo.

Att: _**Nokaira**_


End file.
